1 Truth And 1000 Lies
by LilMisty123
Summary: Enjoy this little prologue for a Summary (This is my first Fan - Fic and I know it's super bad) "Mum?" "Yes Layla" "Where are we going?" "Home, we are going home…"
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

"Mum?"

"Yes Layla"

"Where are we going?"

"Home, we are going home…"

I never knew how much one place could change a person's life, my mothers told me what they have been through, when I realised we were going back to Rosewood my blood ran cold. I remember saying "Why would you go back there after everything that's happened to you?", and the reply I got was,

"Layla, we both grew up here, and all the other girls are coming back too, think of it as a family reunion…"

Five girls… One town… And a whole lot of secrets.

CHAPTER 1

The First Meeting:

"THIS is where we're staying?!" moaned Layla,

"Yes Layla, this is the DiLaurentis family house, it looks nicer inside" explained Alison. Layla walked inside the big, old house and instantly liked it, with the cream and black setting, it was the perfect sort of place to grow up.

"We're going to meet up with the other girls soon, do you want to stay here or come?"

"I guess I'll come…"

Layla had all sorts of questions for her parents, but decided to keep her mouth shut, the drive only took a couple of minutes, but like ad's it seemed to take a lot more.

"OMG ALI, EMILY!" "It's so good to see you, i've missed you!"

"We've missed you too!" "I can't believe it's been over 12 years…"

"You must be Layla, I'm Hanna, we met a long time ago. Wow I completely forgot! My daughter Olivia is over by the car" Hanna gestured over to her car where there was a girl with long strawberry hair, "Maybe you want to say 'Hi'?"

Layla looked up at Alison and Ali said

"Go, have fun with people your own age while us oldies catch up. I'll text you when it's time for dinner "

"Okay," smiled Layla, "Bye Mum, Bye Emily"

Layla walked over to the Rivers' family car, the other girl looked up and started to walk over, "So you must be uhh…"

"Layla," giggled Layla "And you are?"

"My Names Olivia, Olivia Regina Rivers." smiled Olivia

"Nice to meet you," said Layla offering Olivia her hand

"You too," said Olivia shaking Layla's hand.

"So what do you think of Olivia?"

"She seems really nice, I can't wait to meet the other girls."

"You won't have to wait long…"

At that point in time Spencer, Toby and their daughter Victoria walked into 'The Radley' and Emily, Alison and Hanna all jump up and ran over to Spencer,

"Wow Spence! You look amazing!"

"Thanks Ali." said Spencer Smiling from ear to ear, a few meters away Emily and Toby were hugging.

"Those two always seemed like brother and sister" said Hanna shaking her head and walking over.

Alison gestured with her hands for Layla to come over and Spencer did the same to Victoria,

"Tori, this is Layla and her mother Alison DiLaurentis."

"And Layla this is Victoria and her mother Spencer Hastings"

"Call me Tori" said Tori bluntly but sweetly.

"We have met before, but I don't think you would remember, as your mother said I'm Spencer and that's my partner Toby" said Spencer pointing to Toby. Hanna poked her head in and said "Got any idea when Aria and Ezra will be here?"

"You're right… They should be here by now." As if on cue Aria, Ezra and their daughter Chloe walked into the room,  
"Sorry we're so late!" yelped Aria running up and jumping on all the girls, "I missed all of you so much!"

"We missed you too," beamed Emily leaning into another hug. Layla, Tori and Olivia were all introduced to Aria and Chloe then everyone sat down for dinner.

"So have you heard the new Taylor Swift song yet?"

"God Olivia who hasn't!" said all the other girls in unison, they almost fell off their chairs laughing.

"I have a feeling that we're gonna be best friends…" said Tori

"Agreed!" squealed all the girls, so loud that their parents all told them to 'shh', once again they died laughing.

"Are you all coming to Rosewood High?" asked Chloe,

"Yep." replied Layla looking around at the nodding heads.

"I'm sure you'll love it, it's really a great school, once you get past Annabelle Velvet…"

"What's a Annabelle Velvet?" wondered Olivia

"A HUGE pain, that's what a Annabelle Velvet is" announced Chloe taking a sip from her coke while all the other girls just sat giggling.

"But I will warn you," all the girls looked petrified "That my bestie Lara might want to join in with whatever we are doing, so i'd let her." the girls took a sigh of relief. Tori added, "So your gonna hang out with us?"

"I can't have my mums best friends daughters get lost on their first day at a new school can I?" said Chloe sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"So… I have to ask, what are the guys like in this town?" asked Tori looking at Chloe with a wondering expression on her almond face.

"Depends on your taste… Just pick wisely or you might regret it." Chloe looked at Tori with evil eyes, Tori looked very disturbed before Chloe started laughing so loud that every in the restaurant looked at her, her next move showed how brave this girl truly is, she stood up on her chair and took a huge bow. Little did these girls know how much bravery they would need to survive in Rosewood.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

First day:

"Lara these are my new friends, Tori, Layla and Olivia." Lara smiled and replied with a "Nice to meet you."

But Layla saw a hint of jealousy and glanced at Tori who seemed to see it too.

"There's the bell!" said an uncomfortable looking Lara "See you at lunch" she said while walking away just slowly enough for it not to seem rude.

"Are you sure Lara is fine with you hanging out with us? She doesn't seems to like us much.." asked a worried looking Olivia,

"She's just only really had me as a friend, Lara was bullied pretty badly by Annabelle before we became friends…"

"Why… or is it a how question, that girl looks like the queen of popular…" queried Layla.

"She wasn't always, you just talked to 'Loser Lara', one day she just came to school all beautiful and glamorous, rumor has it that Addison Derringer gave her a complete make-over one weekend."

"I'm not even gonna ask," muttered Layla walking up the stairs "So where is my first class?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" yawned Layla

"I'm taking you all to the office to check in, then we are going for a tour of the school, I hope that's not a problem?"

"Not at all…" replied Layla quietly following Chloe and the other girls.

"What is it Layla, you don't seem 100% happy today, what's up?" asked a concerned Olivia,

"I Just miss my old friends, I can't believe I won't be seeing them until next year…" sighed Layla looking at her feet.

"Do you have any pictures of them?"

"Of course I do! Why even ask?!" Layla fumbled to grab out her phone and when she finally did she unlocked it and showed Olivia multiple pictures of Layla and her old friends Amy and Zea. By now they were standing outside the office, Chloe went to open the door when it opened for them,

"Hello Miss Fitz, these must be our new students."

"Yes they are, This is Layla DiLaurentis, Tori C-Hastings and Olivia Rivers"

"I thought you two looked familiar" said the principal looking at Layla and Tori "I went to school with both your mother's, I'm Principal Ackard."

"Hey!" shouted Olivia "You went to school with my mum too!"

"What is her name?"

"Hanna Rivers, you would probably know her as Marin though."

"You look nothing like your mother…"

"People say I look more like my dad, just with strawberry blonde hair." explained Olivia twirling her hair around her finger.

"I'm sorry Olivia, I should have realised… One question, I have to ask, we seem to be missing one?"

"My Full last name is Layla DiLaurentis-Fields, so you get a two in one." said Layla with the world's biggest grin on her face.

"We should get on with the tour," declared Chloe "Thanks Mr. Ackard!"

"Bye girls, have a good first day!" Mr. Ackard added as he shutted his door.

Chloe guided Layla, Tori and Olivia around the school pointing out every class the bell went and teenages swarmed the halls, Chloe mentioned that it was lunchtime and that we should head out to the courtyard and have lunch then come back inside to see the pool and gym. The girls were eating and the whole time Chloe was wondering what Layla's hobby was, so she finally asked,

"Layla?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you do for fun, like a hobby or something you enjoy?"

"I love to sing, I hope to do it as a career one day, but small towns never have the full package like L.A does..." Layla trailed off and sighed,

"That might not be the case." smirked Chloe,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this school has a recording studio where students can record their singing and if the principal thinks it's any good he will talk to you about any events that are coming up!"

"Awesome!" marveled Layla

The girls decided to there now and check out the pool later, since lunch was now over, all the other students had filed out of the courtyard and back to class leaving just them.

Everyone was walking home and Tori asked if everyone wanted to go to her place, everyone said it sounded like a good idea and headed off to the Hastings household.

"Hey mum, I hope you don't mind that I invited the other girls over."

"Hey sweetie, oh and other girls, just treat this home as your own I love it when Tori brings home friends, but you are extra special" smiled Spencer while cutting up a carrot.

"Thanks Ms. Hastings, it's amazing to be in a house where so much has happened, good and bad." responded Olivia while walking up the stairs.

The girls had a lot of fun at Tori's, so much fun that the girls asked to stay the night, all parents agreed since they were happy that we were getting along so well.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

...Three Months Later…

Staring around the silent room Tori put her pencil down, raised her hand and said two words used in the language of the Hastings, "I'm done."

The class walked out of the room 20 minutes later, with Tori skipping along saying things like: That test was mega easy, I'm sure I got 100%, I'm so happy!

"Okay Tori we get it, you aced the test." said a annoyed Olivia through gritted teeth, the day was over and the girls were walking out the front door of Rosewood High, the even better thing was that it was the summer holidays! Just as Layla was about to turn the corner to go home, one of the schools many guys jogged over shouting "Layla wait!" so of course Layla stopped, telling the girls she would catch up.

"Hey Josh, what do you want, and make it quick."

"Do you want to... Maybe hang out one day?"

"What like a date?"

"I guess you could call it that, but only if you want it to be." puffed Josh

"Why not… I'll text you." Layla spun around on her toes, ending the conversation. Layla started to run, trying her best to catch up to the girls and when she finally did the first question anyone asked was,

"Hey what did Josh want."

"He wanted to ask if I would go on a date with him."

"Oooooo, Score!" approved Olivia, "What did you say?"

"I said I will text him." giggled Layla smiling.

The girls were almost at Layla's house when Tori piped up,

"I heard that there is this old abandoned place just on the outskirts of Rosewood, it could be our hangout place this summer!"

"That sounds awesomeeee, should we check it out now?" everyone agreed and they set off on their journey, their long journey, that took ten minutes…

"WOW, this place is awesome!" screamed Olivia walking inside the old, abandoned house,

"Shh!" said everyone else in unison

"We don't know if anyone else is here or not." whispered Chloe

"Oh don't worry, no one knows about this place." shrugged Tori

"How do you know that?" whispered Chloe, again

"Because I'm a Hastings, and I know everything!" replied Tori

"No seriously, how do you know?"

"Mum told me about it, and that no one never comes here or knows about it."

The girls made this place their own, they added mattress, blankets, posters and more. They finally had a place to call theirs.

One week later.

Chloe took out her phone and texted Layla, Tori and Olivia, the text said, "Meet up at the normal spot?" and the reply (from everyone) was

"See you there!"

This day started off like any other day, little did these girls know it would be the day to change their lives, forever…

"So did you ever text Josh back?" wondered Tori

"Yes I did, I told him that I'm free in two weeks." said Layla

"But that's when school starts!" yelled Tori, a bit too loud

"Exactly, I'm not going to waste my holidays on a boy, even if he is cute."

"Wait… Do you hear that?" whispered Chloe

"Hear what?" asked Olivia, just then all the girls heard it, it was the sound of a bomb exploding. The house was up in flames, with the girls trapped inside.

"RUN!" screamed Chloe as loud as she could, Tori could feel Layla's hand grasping hers in attempt to get them both out, all the girls could hear was the flames threatening to eat them, and their own coughing. Finally all the girls were out, Layla, Tori and Chloe… Olivia wasn't with them. The house had another huge explosion and the girls heard a scream, that scream came from Olivia, who was still stuck inside the burning building. After another two minutes a figure appeared in front of the house, despite how weak the girls were, they ran up to Olivia and helped her over to their little patch of ground where she collapsed, within minutes the fire truck and ambulance were at the scene, along with the girls parents. Olivia claimed that she was fine, but her arm was obviously broken and she was bleeding all over, Hanna and Caleb went in the ambulance with her, and Spencer gave the rest of the girls a ride to the hospital (after their parents made sure they were fine) the ride only took five minutes, but it felt like loads more. Once everyone was at the hospital Spencer got the girls some coffee while they went in to see Olivia. Luckily she only broke her arm and got a few cuts (from glass) all over her body.

"We're so glad you're okay!" chirped Layla "We were so scared you would die!"

"Well I'm fine, just a couple of cuts." said Olivia with a soft smile on her face. Spencer came back in with their coffees and told them they could have some privacy. Tori sighed, and Chloe asked what was wrong,

"If I never took us there none of this would have happened." sniffed Tori

"Shh, don't cry." said Layla while comforting Tori, "This wasn't your fault"

"Yeah it was probably just someone who thought the place was abandoned" added Chloe. Right at that moment all the girl's phones dinged, they picked their phones up.

"It's from a unknown number" whispered Chloe

"It's probably just from someone who doesn't have our number…" reasoned Tori.

Layla read the first sentence out loud,

"Congratulations, you passed my test." by now all the other girls were reading it too,

"Mother and daughter alike, are you ready to play the game?

-A"

"Did we just get a text from A?" stammered Chloe

"I think so…" answered Layla, luckily Spencer just walked in asking how much longer we wanted, Tori asked if she could stay for a bit, of course Spencer said yes…

"We have something to show you." whispered Tori to Spencer

"What is it?" asked Spencer

"This…" said Layla showing Spencer her phone, with the -A text open.

"It's probably just someone just messing with you…"

"What if it isn't..." asked a worried looking Olivia,

"It will be, don't worry" Spencer then walked away, with five more words "Remember, I love you all."

"What if it really is a new -A?" said Olivia shaking all over,

"If it is a new -A, then we should be prepared for what lies ahead." murmured Chloe,

"As long as we have each other we will get through this…" weakly smiled Layla,

"Friends forever?" asked Chloe

"Friends forever!" chorused the other girls, then they all hugged and promised to always be there for each other, through anything, no matter how hard it gets.

It might be a while till I get the next chapter up so please be patient. Don't forget to review.


End file.
